


A Brooklyn Film

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: A Serbian Film, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gore, Handcuffs, Inflation, Light Masochism, M/M, Mind Control, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Sadism, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Snuff, Splatterpunk, Torture, Violence, Whump, gape, over the top violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce Banner, an ex-porn star, is happily living with his boyfriend Clint Barton. When the money from Bruce's retirement runs out, however, he contemplates going back into the industry. He accepts an offer from Nick Fury, a director who wants to make a pornographic art film. Bruce learns a lesson: You should always read the contract.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE PROLOGUE I HAVE CREATED. THIS FIC HAS NON-CON, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, TORTURE, AND GRATUITOUS AMOUNTS OF VIOLENCE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Dear Reader,

I am taking the time to write a prologue of warning, as I do not want anyone to go into this story blind and be triggered by what is to come.

This story was inspired by “A Serbian Film,” one of the most vile, yet incredible, films that I have ever watched. This fic is disturbing, graphic, and could easily trigger those who are disturbed by death, non-con, and brutality. (I can promise you pedophilia does not happen in this fic, however).

This is certainly not a story for everyone, and I do not want anyone to believe that this is a soft, innocent work. This is a troubling fic, and by far the most horrific thing that I have ever written. I don’t know if I can top the darkness of this work.

There are major character deaths, and each of those characters die a horrific death. They do not just fall asleep or pass away in a hospital; they are brutalized and subjected to sexual abuse.

While I wrote this, I listened to "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails the entire time, if you'd like to experience the music I listened to while writing this.

So read this at your own risk, readers and my fans. This is a piece I am truly proud of for its unsettling nature, and for those who enjoy angst, violence, non-con, and lots of sad feels, then this is the fic for you.

Love, Stony22

 

P.S: This work is dedicated to my friend Tiara. Without her, I never would have watched the film and this would never have come into fruition. You’re a great friend, and thanks for everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce walked into his small, dingy apartment in Manhattan, took off his black jacket and hung it up on the coat rack. Clint, his boyfriend of five years, was sitting on the couch, watching an old, somewhat grainy video. He looked at his partner curiously for a few seconds, watching as Clint licked his lips and began to unbutton his jeans. Much to Bruce’s surprise his lover didn’t even turn to look at him when he walked in, so he simply sighed and plopped down next to Clint on the couch.

“You’re really watching my old tapes? You know these are awful… Look at how terrible my acting was,” Bruce sighed again as he watched his boyfriend take his cock out of his boxers and stroke it.

“Bruce, are you kidding me? You were hot as hell when you fucked these guys! You were awfully brutal with some of them though, but those are my favorites. Luckily for me you still have all of those skills you learned in the business,” Clint grinned as he wiggled his cock in hope that he’d get a nice blowjob.

Bruce rolled his eyes, but moved from his position on the couch and got down on the floor and in between Clint’s thighs anyway. He licked from the base of his partner’s shaft up to the tip before he gladly took it in his mouth. Clint let out a loud groan, and soon he was white knuckling the cushions of the couch as Bruce shoved his entire length down his throat and hummed around it. It only took a minute for Clint to cum, and Bruce happily took his boyfriend’s load down his throat, swallowing every last drop. Bruce loved everything about Clint: the way he tasted, the way he smelled, and the way he blushed after a particularly incredible orgasm. He never was a disappointment in bed, and when Bruce finished his cock sucking job Clint brought his head down and kissed his boyfriend passionately and appreciatively on the lips.

Years ago, Bruce used to be a porn star. He was the best in the business, and he was well-known for his terrifyingly large cock that never seemed to quit growing. Over time Bruce found a way to control it, but if he let himself go too much during a flick there was the potential that it would grow so much that he’d completely blow out someone’s insides. He’d discovered that at the tender age of thirteen, when he began to masturbate. Bruce overheard some kids in the back of the bus say that if they scooped out the middle of a cantaloupe and warmed it up that it felt amazing and was almost like the “real thing” (thought Bruce was well aware that they didn’t know how it felt to be with a woman or a man). Always a curious individual, Bruce decided to give it a try, and as he stuck his cock inside of it his length continued to get thicker, longer, and a strange greenish color until the fruit exploded into a million chunks in his bedroom. It left him with not only dread about having to clean up the mess, but it terrified him as well. He’d never heard of anyone else experiencing this problem, and he wondered if he’d ever be able to have sex with anyone.

He used meditation and breathing exercises to increase his awareness and attention toward his body, and after several years of practice Bruce finally found a way to control his cock’s strange inflation abilities. While his condition was fascinating and certainly a medical marvel worthy of a case study, he grew to be self-conscious and ashamed of himself. He was scared to admit to any of his future partners about his strange member malfunction, and especially hesitant to let anyone see it due to its strange color. It always reminded him of a gangrenous limb, and he simply assumed that everyone would think he was diseased and run off.

When he turned twenty, many of Bruce’s reservations about sex and how his cock would be perceived by others went away when a cold, intimidating, woman by the name of Natasha noticed him on the street. She was a moderately famous porn star, and Bruce had watched some of her sexually explicit films on pay-per-view. He went up to her hesitantly and told her that he admired her work, and after a few seconds of looking Bruce up and down she grabbed him by the hand and led him into an office a block away. She had a brutally tight grip on Bruce’s left wrist, and he knew if he so much as moved his bones would snap like a brittle twig.

She placed him in the hands of a man who went by the name of Coulson . He had a penchant for wearing neatly pressed suits and had clean, well-groomed hair, though it was receding a bit in the front. He asked Bruce to take a seat in one of the brushed metal chairs in front of his desk, and before he could move a step Natasha pushed him down into one of the chairs and sat in the one alongside him. Coulson carefully examined Bruce’s appearance, marked off a few things on a sheet, and after a few minutes he shook Bruce’s hand and asked him if he wanted a job as a porn star. For a guy as neat and tidy as he was, Coulson certainly didn’t fit the mould of a greasy, sleazy porn director that Bruce always imagined.

Bruce, who didn’t have the funds to pay for college and was in desperate need of a job, decided to take the opportunity. He wasn’t sure how to tell them about his strange predicament, not to mention that he was a virgin and never had sex in his life. But when the time came for his first flick involving a beautiful blonde woman with the biggest breasts he’d ever seen, he couldn’t hide it any longer. Coulson, who called for action, was in complete shock when he saw what Bruce was packing, not to mention its strange, greenish tint. Much to Bruce’s surprise, Coulson saw him as the perfect pornographic actor and a cash cow, as he’d be able to dive into the world of fetish films. Coulson explained to Bruce that there were people who paid big money to watch porn with medical anomalies such as his, and Bruce was so excited and relieved at the prospects that he signed a five year contract with Coulson Kink Productions.

His penis was lovingly referred to as “The Hulk,” and over the course of his career he starred in many different flicks: ones with guys, girls, bukkake, gang bangs, he was sometimes a top and at other times a bottom, and occasionally he took part in extreme gape films. After five years on the job he earned enough money to last him for a few years and quit the industry. Coulson and Natasha were sad to see him go, but they knew that it was time for Bruce to find bigger and better things in life.

Not long after he finished his career, he met Clint Barton. He was the neighborhood UPS man, and always delivered the heaviest packages. His arms were sculpted and pure muscle, and when he first brought Bruce the pieces for a bookshelf he couldn’t help but admire him. Bruce tried to talk to him, but he was completely awestruck and too afraid to introduce himself, much to his sadness. While his confidence had improved from his porn star days, it still was difficult for him to talk to people who weren’t from the industry.

It all changed when Clint delivered a package from Coulson Kink Productions. The box was large and heavier than anything Bruce received so far, as it was full of over a hundred films he starred in throughout the duration of his career. Clint delivered it with a big, suggestive grin on his face, and before Bruce could try and explain why the box came to his house, the overeager UPS man was all over him, shoving him back inside of his apartment and giving him the best sex Bruce ever had in his life.

Clint had seen all of Bruce’s movies, and he while he was a bit hesitant to watch them because of the porn star’s “interesting condition,” he gave them a chance anyway and had come to love them. He adored Bruce, and when he finally realized the guy he’d been delivering packages to for the past few months was his idol he couldn’t help but jump at the opportunity.

Not long after the two had sex for the first time, Clint moved in with Bruce. Prior to living with Bruce, Clint lived in a shitty apartment complex on the bad side of the city with six other people, several of them drug addicts and one a prostitute. Clint had a childhood filled with abuse, and at one time he worked at a circus, entertaining people who had nothing better to do with their time. Eventually he grew tired of the profession and moved to New York City, hoping to make a better life for himself, but all he could find was work as a UPS man, as most employers were hesitant to hire an ex circus performer.

Bruce didn’t care about Clint’s career, and it never mattered to him how much money they had. All that mattered to Bruce was that he finally had someone to share a nice life with, and he couldn’t imagine anything better. While money did become an issue for the couple after Bruce’s retirement money wore out several years later, the pair still loved each other and didn’t let it affect their relationship too much.

“Bruce, are you okay? You’re staring at my cock kind of funny and I’m confused. It’s not hard anymore so there’s nothing special about it,” Clint asked as he lifted up Bruce’s chin delicately with his finger as a look of concern spread across his face.

“Oh, what? Sorry, Clint. I was just thinking about something,” Bruce mumbled as he got up from his position between Clint’s legs and stood up.

Clint tucked his cock back in his pants, zipped himself up and lay down on the couch on his side, motioning for Bruce to join him. Bruce happily obliged; he always loved when Clint cuddled him, as it made him feel safe and secure. He wrapped his left arm around his ex-porn star boyfriend’s waist and played with Bruce’s hair with his right hand, something that always made Bruce feel like a happy, content child again.

“You miss it?” Clint asked into Bruce’s ear before planting a gentle, affectionate kiss to his neck.

“No… Well, maybe. I just miss the money is all,” Bruce answered honestly, and he blushed in embarrassment and shame at his honesty.

“Hell, no wonder you miss it! That money lasted us five years, after all. My shitty job and you going to college to get your bachelor’s degree in science stuff certainly isn’t helping us with our money problems. You know, if you wan-“ Clint began to say, but he was cut off when Bruce’s phone rang.

Bruce pulled his phone out of his pocket, saw Natasha’s number pop up on the screen and promptly answered it. He moved away from Clint and walked into the bathroom, as he knew he would be receiving a secretive message. While Natasha rarely called him anymore, the times she did the woman either needed some assistance picking out potential porn stars or some advice on the scripts she was writing.

“Long time, no talk,” Natasha said over the phone, and Bruce could tell from the devious tone in her voice that the message she had to relay was interesting.

“Look, I know you quit six years ago but I have something to run by you. Meet me at Joe’s Coffeehouse in ten. Don’t be late,” Natasha said in her calm, somewhat monotone voice before promptly hanging up, leaving Bruce to wonder what she wanted.

 _Well this has to be about pornography because she said I quit six years ago… Maybe she wants me to help direct her and Coulson’s newest film? No, she probably wants me to star in another one. Hopefully not,_ Bruce thought to himself as he shoved his phone in his pocket, walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket from the coat rack.

“Where are you going, sweet cheeks? The least you can do is give me a kiss goodbye!” Clint whined as he flipped onto his belly on the couch and looked at Bruce with puppy dog eyes.

“Natasha called me, and she said something about having some news for me. I’m not sure what she meant by that, but I’ll see,” Bruce sighed before giving in to Clint’s cute face and pressing a loving kiss to his lips.

“Just so you know, if you want to go back I’m not gonna stop you. Just don’t go bareback or do something like ‘Two Girls, One Cup’,” Clint teased, flashing Bruce his signature grin that always made his heart melt.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Bruce responded with a shake of his head as he headed out the door, and he was anxious to find out the interesting news.

As Bruce walked to the coffee shop not far from his apartment, he pondered Clint’s words. If Clint was an ex-porn star, he’d be hesitant to allow him to go back into the business. It wasn’t that he was bitter or unhappy with the time he spent as a kink star; the industry had been great to him and he was thankful for the confidence and boyfriend he’d gained because of it. He just couldn’t imagine having to share him with a variety of non-committed partners. Bruce was taken aback by Clint’s acceptance, as he tended to get jealous easy and was overprotective from time to time, which made it all the more unusual.

When he reached the coffeehouse he pushed the array of complicated thoughts to the back of his mind. He immediately spotted Natasha in the back corner of the shop, and she was dressed as seductively as always. Her leather tank top was so low her large, beautiful breasts were almost bursting out. Natasha’s skin tight, dark blue jeans showed off her curvy thighs and round, juicy ass, and it reminded Bruce of the many times he’d fucked her in front of a camera. He smiled briefly at the memory and then took a seat opposite of her.

“Hey, Natasha. How have you been?” Bruce asked politely as Natasha handed him a grande cappuccino; she always remembered the things he liked, which he greatly appreciated.

“I’ve been fine, just doing dominatrix films right now. It’s always a lot of fun watching men squirm at my hands,” Natasha replied as a devilish smirk formed on her face before taking a sip of her black coffee.

“Now what do you have to tell me? Please tell me you just need some help writing your next storyline,” Bruce looked pleadingly at Natasha as the words escaped his lips; deep inside he wanted to make a return to the business, but he was afraid to slip back into that lifestyle again.

“There’s someone that wants to hire you. He’s done a few art films across the world, and he’s looking for a primo pornographic actor for the lead role in his latest project. He thinks you fit the bill, and I’m taking you to see him right now,” Natasha answered as she got up, grabbed Bruce by the hand and led him out of the coffee shop, completely ignoring the stares from the other customers.

“What makes you think I want this?” Bruce questioned as she took him into a nice apartment complex several blocks away.

“I can see it in your eyes. Now come on, I don’t want us to be late,” Natasha added, tightening her grip on Bruce’s arm and walking at such a fast pace that he thought his legs were going to fall off.

She took Bruce into a vastly superior apartment building than his own and shoved him into the elevator. Natasha was always so forceful, and from time to time he’d get the urge to push her against the wall, spread her thighs and give her his claim to fame. He was a far more respectful person than that, however, and let the desire flutter out of his mind without a second thought.

“We’re here. No go inside, he’s waiting for you. Take the job,” Natasha directed before pushing him out of the elevator and closing the doors before he had a chance to answer.

He cautiously opened the doors to the penthouse suite, and noticed how dim the lights were in the room. It had an ominous vibe, and Bruce was instantly put on edge. He wondered what kind of person would want to live in such a creepy, unsettling environment, and it didn’t take him long to find out.

“Sit down and get comfortable, Mr. Banner,” a man said as he came out of the shadows of a room to his left, taking Bruce completely off guard.

He was a tall, intense black man with a black eye patch covering his left eye. His head was completely shaven, and he had a well groomed goatee. The man was wearing a black suit with a black undershirt, black shoes, and a black tie. Bruce had never seen someone wear so much black in his entire life, and it instantly made him uncomfortable.

Bruce did as he was told and sat on the black couch in the middle of the living room. He watched wearily as the terrifying man sauntered over to the plush black chair across from the couch and stared him down. The look on his potential boss’ face was stone cold, and the scowl the man wore was enough to make Bruce want to cut out and run. At the same time, however, he was intrigued by the man and wanted to learn about the possible job offer.

“Mr. Banner, my name is Nick Fury. I’ve been admiring your work for years now, and I think you’d be the perfect leading man for my newest project. You see, I believe that pornography is an art form that needs a more formal touch. It needs to be organized, but stealthy at the same time. It’s all too mainstream and watched by people who only appreciate it for a quick release. It’s a stupid ass way to look at pornography, and I want to change that. Here’s a folder of who you’ll be working with, if you decide to take the job,” Fury stated coldly as he took a small folder out of his suit jacket and slid it across the coffee table for Bruce to look at.

He picked up the folder hesitantly, opening it slowly in case he saw something that would disgust him. Bruce was unsure of what to make of Fury, and he wondered if there was something a bit off about him. When he finally gained the courage to open the manila folder, he was surprised to see two beautiful faces and bodies staring back at him. The first was a hunky, sculpted blonde with beautiful blue eyes; his name was Steve. The picture behind that was a smaller, but still muscular brunet with big brown eyes and a maintained goatee; he went by Tony.

“I’ve never seen any of these people around, Mr. Fury. Are they new to the industry?” Bruce asked as he stared at the picture of Tony for longer than was necessary; he found the brunet to be incredibly attractive, and he wondered for a brief second if he’d met him sometime in the past because he felt strangely close to him.

“They’re… Not very familiar with the industry. Now you’ll get to work with each of these men, and I’ve seen how successful your male-on-male films have been over the years. You’ll be a top in each scene, and each actor has been tested for sexually transmitted diseases, and every test came back clean. You’re safe. Now, are you in?” Nick questioned as he leaned forward, placed his hands under his chin and leered at Bruce.

“Before I accept I need to know what you’re going to pay me, Mr. Fury,” Bruce responded, and he shifted a little in his seat in discomfort from Nick’s ice cold stare.

“Of course,” Fury answered, grabbing a suitcase sitting next to the chair and slamming it down on the coffee table.

Nick punched in a code on a small keypad on the side of the suitcase, and when the case opened he flipped it around and pulled open the lid, revealing a large sum of bills. Bruce stared in awe at the crisp, brand new hundreds staring back at him, and as he began to count the stacks in his head Fury slammed the case closed and put it on his lap.

“Now that’s a nice chunk of change, Mr. Banner. Sure you want to pass it up?” Nick asked with a sly grin as he observed the desire that flashed in Bruce’s eyes.

“Where’s the contract?” Bruce asked without hesitation, and Fury pulled a piece of paper and pen from inside of his suit jacket and handed the items to Bruce.

Bruce signed it without even bothering to read it. All he could think of was how the money would greatly benefit he and Clint’s lives. They wouldn’t have any debt from Bruce’s student loans, they could find a better apartment to live in, and he’d finally have the funds to purchase the best engagement ring money could buy. Maybe even Clint could retire from his job at the United Postal Service and find something better. He’d finally be able to act as caretaker once again.

“How exactly are you going to use me to make pornography an art form? The two don’t seem to be mutually exclusive,” Bruce looked back up at Nick, and immediately the director let out a loud, haunting laugh.

“Since when does a porn star ask about what role he’s going to play? Mr. Banner, all I can tell you is that you’re going to enjoy this and gain more fame than you could have possibly imagined,” Fury answered as he wiped tears of laughter away from his eyes, and in an instant Bruce began to question what exactly he’d signed on to do.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, how’d it go babe? Natasha have any interesting news for you?” Clint asked from the bed as Bruce walked into their bedroom.

Clint was lying on his stomach with his hand supporting his head, and he wiggled his ass and gave Bruce a wink at the same time. While Clint’s highly overactive sex drive exhausted Bruce from time to time, he wouldn’t have it any other way. He promptly removed his lavender button-down three quarter sleeve shirt and his cream colored khakis before hopping into bed with Clint. Bruce lay on top of him and kissed the back of Clint’s neck, causing him to sigh in anticipation for what was to come. He loved the fact that Clint’s neck was such an erogenous zone and that all it took was a few strategically placed kisses to make his lover putty in his hands.

“She took me to see a director, Nick Fury. He wants to pay me a lot of money to make a pornographic art film,” Bruce whispered into Clint’s ear before he nibbled on the tender flesh, eliciting a moan from the man beneath him.

“How much?” Clint uttered out, and when Bruce whispered in his ear the amount he was offered Clint almost jumped off of the bed.

“Baby, please tell me you took the job,” Clint stated in shock, wondering how it was even possible for someone to have that much money lying around for deviant sexual projects.

“Mhm,” Bruce murmured into his ear before moving his left hand underneath Clint’s chin, giving him better access to his neck.

“You know, you always hold back when you fuck me, Bruce. I think it’s time you fuck me like one of your whores,” Clint said with a devilish grin as he turned his head to look at Bruce.

“I don’t know if I should… I might hurt you,” Bruce responded sheepishly, and he quickly removed his hand from Clint’s chin and let his head fall back down to the bed.

“Take control of me, Bruce. Do what you’ve always wanted to do to me. Your costars shouldn’t get it better than I do. Now come on, you can control your cock’s special abilities,” Clint begged seductively as he bucked his ass up against Bruce’s naked dick, which was growing hard from the stimulation.

“Are you sure? If this is what you really want I’ll do it. But you need to tell me if you can’t handle it,” Bruce whispered hesitantly into his lover’s ear, his warm breathe making Clint’s cock twitch in anticipation.

“I’ll say ‘Avengers’ if it gets to be too much, but it won’t. Now come on, Bruce, fuck me as hard and as fast as you can. Unless you don’t think you’re capable of giving it to me…” Clint pretended to doubt Bruce’s abilities, and before he was able to say anything more Bruce pulled down his lover’s boxers and slammed his Godlike member into his ass.

“You prepped for me… You’re so manipulative,” Bruce sighed as he grabbed Clint by the hair and slammed his face down into the bed with his left hand and held his boyfriend’s hands to his back with the other.

He forced all of his body weight down his partner to prevent him from moving, though Clint still half-heartedly struggled against him. It only served to rile up Bruce more, and he slowly allowed his cock grow to the width and length of a one liter bottle. Clint cried out from the deep, burning feeling of being stretched out wide by Bruce’s massive erection. Always a bit of a masochist in bed, Clint couldn’t get enough of his partner finally letting go and giving him exactly what he needed.

“Hulk, is that all you got? Come on, you can do me better than that!” Clint cried out as Bruce bent down and sunk his teeth into the tender flesh of his neck, reducing him to nothing but moans.

Not wanting to disappoint his partner, Bruce completely pulled himself out and slammed him back in, all the while shoving Clint’s face into the pillows to muffle his cries. He slammed against his lover’s prostate over and over again, and soon Clint was literally sobbing into the mattress as he came.

Bruce gripped Clint’s hair even tighter as he plowed into his partner’s orgasm-sensitized body, and as Clint clenched his stretched out ass muscles around Bruce’s monstrous cock Bruce’s orgasm came out of him in a blind fury. His semen spurted out of his dick with such force and speed that Bruce could swear it would find its way into Clint’s stomach.

“Are you okay, Clint?” Bruce asked in worry as he slowly slid out of Clint, and he noticed that there was blood mixed in with the cum coming out of Clint’s asshole.

“Yeah, nothing I can’t handle. You need to treat me like that more often… But I think you’re going to have to help me walk for a few days,” Clint sighed in contentment as he rolled over on his back and motioned for Bruce to curl up in his arms.

“Thanks,” Bruce responded warmly as he snuggled closer into his boyfriend’s broad chest.

“For what?” Clint asked as he looked down at Bruce, completely confused by his partner’s expression of gratitude.

“For letting me ‘Hulk Out’ again. I know it’s kind of odd that I want to relive my old career for the money, but it means a lot that you’re letting me take this opportunity. So thanks,” Bruce answered appreciatively, and Clint pressed a tender kiss to his forehead in response.

“Look, we need the money to pay for your bachelor’s degree and our shitty little apartment. If it means you gangbanging a couple of guys and girls and making a couple grand I have no problem with it. Besides, I know it’s not because you’re bored with me and it has nothing to do with me. This is something you need to do, and I’m not going to keep you from doing it. So, do you know who you’re going to be working with for this so called ‘artistic porn’ of yours?” Clint changed the subject to put at Bruce at ease and shift their conversation in a better direction.

“Yeah. Steve and Tony are their names. He didn’t let me keep the pictures otherwise I’d show you. There was something about that Tony guy that struck a chord with me, but I’m not sure what it was. It was like I’ve seen him around before, but I know I haven’t. None of the guys are familiar; they must be up and coming stars,” Bruce answered as he thought back to Tony’s attractive, older features.

“Hmm, must be a little déjà vu. When you meet him you’ll probably figure it out. Now let’s get some sleep, babe. You have a busy day ahead of you,” Clint yawned, and soon the two men were asleep, wrapped up in each other’s arms.

Bruce woke at seven the morning for the shoot, taking care not to disturb Clint, as it was his day off. He took a shower, put on a light blue button down shirt, dark blue jeans and a pair of cheap black dress shoes. When he walked out of his crummy apartment, he was surprised to find a black 2012 Audi R8 waiting for him outside.

“Hello, Mr. Banner. I’m Mr. Fury’s assistant, and I’ll be taking you to and from our film sight. I’m Ms. Hill, but you can call me Maria,” she explained as she extended her right hand, which Bruce shook delicately.

He simply nodded in response, and soon the two were driving to Brooklyn. They were in a tough neighborhood, and he wasn’t sure exactly why they were there. He expected to be in high class establishments for the film, and immediately he began to second guess his decision to star in the pornographic movie.

“I can see you’re perspiring, Mr. Banner. No need to worry about any of this. This is key to the film, and you’re in no danger,” Maria answered in a scripted way, making Bruce all the more troubled by their whereabouts.

Maria parallel parked the car next to a small apartment complex, and he could tell that it was a place few people would want to stay. He wondered if it was a place for drug addicts and prostitution rings, but he quickly dismissed the thought. Bruce tried to keep Maria’s words in mind and not stress about what would happen, but he was unsure of what to expect.

They walked into the building, and he noticed that it was completely empty. There was no one there, and all of the rooms had no doors. The walls were a dingy, smoke-stained yellow, the carpets were an atrocious green color, and the walls were adorned with strange paintings of moldy fruit and bugs. Before he had time to analyze the scene even further, Maria grabbed him by the hand and led him down the rickety stairs to the basement, which was far from pleasant. It appeared to be a dungeon with its solid gray walls and floor, and he noticed chains, whips and knives organized neatly on a wall rack to his left. There was a black curtain covering half of the room, preventing Bruce from seeing what was behind it.

“Hello, Mr. Banner. Are you ready to start filming today?” Fury asked with a stone cold look on his face, and Bruce immediately shrunk back in intimidation.

“What am I doing exactly? Because while I’ve done some bondage films before, never have I seen these kinds of instruments come into play. If I’m going to be hurting someone, I really don’t want to be a part of this,” he looked over at the wall of questionable items, and Nick followed his gaze.

“Since when do porn stars ask what their films are about? And you signed a contract, so you have to do as ordered. Maria, give him his medicine,” Fury instructed to his assistant, and before Bruce realized what was happening he felt a sharp pain in his back, followed by a strange feeling of fluid rushing through his body.

As the strange drug quickly began to overtake Bruce’s body, he felt completely out of touch with reality. His body began to sweat, his skin felt like it was on fire and he felt a strong sexual desire rushing throughout his entire body. It affected his body, his mind, and his impulses; all Bruce wanted to do was ravage anyone attractive he could get his hands on. As he ripped off his clothes in discomfort and lust, Fury ripped open the curtain, revealing Steve, who was chained to a bed by his hands and feet.

Steve looked in horror as Bruce came rushing towards him, and he noticed, much to his disgust, that the out of control man had a green cock.

“Why am I here! Let me go!” Steve cried out as he pushed against his metal restraints, and before Bruce could reach him he broke through the cuffs strapping him to the bed and rushed up the stairs.

Bruce, not to be deterred by the blonde’s desperate attempt to flee, followed him up the stairs. Fury’s camera crew of two men pursued them, and they watched in excitement as Bruce caught up to Steve, grabbed him by the neck and forced him to the ground. The blonde began to plead his case, and for some reason the lust maddened Bruce was able to hold off on his sexual needs to listen.

“Look, you don’t need to do this. Just calm down and let me go. Sleep with that black guy instead, or that woman, just anyone but me! I have no idea why I’m here! I was just minding my own business, walking with my girl Peggy and they grabbed her. I tried to stop them, but they shot her in the head and knocked me out. Next thing I knew I ended up here… Oh God, Tony! I have to find Tony!” Steve began to yell as he ripped himself out of Bruce’s grasp and made an attempt to get to the front door.

He was unsuccessful, however, as Bruce leapt on top of him, slamming him down onto the hideous green carpet. Before Steve could say anything further, Bruce forcefully shoved his slowly growing erection inside of Steve’s asshole, causing him to scream out in pain.

Steve continued to writhe and squirm, but the more he moved the more pressure he felt inside of him. Bruce, in his sex charged state, no longer had the mind control to keep his cock from growing to its untamable size. He looked down at the blood leaking down Steve’s thighs and swiped his finger in it, tasting the coppery, life giving fluid. The blonde’s world slowly went white as Bruce fucked into him, his dick growing so large that it began to tear at Steve’s insides.

“I’m sorry, Tony…” Steve groaned before he slowly slipped out of consciousness, the last sight he saw being Nick’s boot.

“Make this a masterpiece, Mr. Banner,” Fury commanded as he handed Bruce a machete, and Bruce took the weapon and brought it down onto Steve’s neck without hesitation, cutting halfway through the flesh and tense muscle of the blonde’s neck.

Blood began to ooze from Steve’s mouth, and he gurgled with his last few breaths before the crazed brunet hacked his head clean off, causing blood to spurt out everywhere. Bruce laughed maniacally as he grabbed Steve’s now decapitated corpse and pressed it flush against his body so they were sitting up, back to chest. The blood dripped down Steve’s lifeless corpse, and Bruce hungrily lapped it up and smeared it around his dead co-star’s torso with his hands.

He came with a loud, animalistic cry, dropping Steve’s body down to the ground in the process. Bruce slowly pulled out of his body, and Fury looked in appreciation at the unnaturally large gape and blood and semen mixture pouring out of the dead man’s asshole, and he patted Bruce on the back for a job well done. He nodded in complete exhaustion before Maria stabbed him with yet another needle, the drug in the syringe knocking him out cold. Fury put a bag over his head, and the two cleaned Bruce up, carried him back down to the basement and set him on the bed that Steve previously occupied, allowing him to sleep.

When he woke up, he noticed that Maria was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was staring down at him, and her gaze immediately made him uncomfortable. His head was pounding, and he felt as if he’d been bashed in the head several times with a hammer. Bruce didn’t know how he ended up on the bed; all he remembered was walking into the room and seeing the instruments of torture on the wall. His cock hurt, and it reminded him of the few times he allowed it to grow to its unnaturally massive proportions.

“You did a great job today. Ready to go home?” Maria asked as she stood up and helped Bruce off of the bed and up the stairs.

“What did I do? Did we film?” Bruce questioned, trying desperately to remember the events of the day.

“Yes we did. You’ll see your work on the way out,” Maria answered with a hint of contentment in her voice, and when they walked up the stairs he immediately saw the bloody, decapitated corpse of Steve laying on the floor in child’s pose.

He noticed the monstrous gape of Steve’s asshole that was crusty with blood and cum, and he quickly glanced around and noticed that the blonde’s head was only a foot away from his feet. Bruce immediately realized what he did and vomited all over the floor, covering both he and Maria’s shoes in yellow, chunky puke. She shook it off and laughed a little as if the whole incident was humorous, and all Bruce could do was cry. He was disgusted by what had happened, and he was horrified that he allowed himself to be manipulated by Fury and Maria.

“Why did you make me do this? That man’s dead and it’s all my fault!” Bruce cried out in shame and anguish as he rushed over to the body and cradled it in his arms, though he knew that there was no possible way to rectify his actions.

“Should have read the contract. Now come on, I’ll take you home,” Maria answered flatly before injecting him with yet another drug, rendering him unconscious once more.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey babe, you okay? You look kind of strange… Did the shoot go well?” Clint asked as he met Bruce at the door.

Bruce was drenched in sweat, his hair was a mess, and he was completely exhausted. He felt like his world was spinning but at the same time everything was still. He didn’t hear what Clint said; he simply walked into their bedroom and plopped down face first onto the bed.

“Hey, hey, hey. I asked you a question, no need to be rude and ignore- Oh Bruce, you look sick,” Clint sighed as he sat down on the bed next to Bruce and lovingly ran his fingers through his sweat-slick hair.

“Just… Just a long day,” Bruce lied, as he knew there was no way that he could tell Clint about what he’d done.

“You know, if he’s going to work you this way maybe you should quit. It’s midnight, and the last time I checked porn stars didn’t get worked like horses,” Clint said as he carefully flipped Bruce over on his back so he could look at his boyfriend closer, only to see that his eyes were completely bloodshot and beads of sweat were pouring down his face.

“I hate to see you like this… I’m going to run you a bath. Strip and come in the bathroom when you’re ready,” Clint kissed Bruce lightly on the lips before rolling off the bed and rushing off to the bathroom.

As Bruce removed his clothes, he began to recall bits and pieces of fucking Steve. He remembered chasing him up the stairs, pinning him down, and listening to him plead. The only words he could remember, however, were “I’m sorry, Tony…” and Bruce was unsure as to what he meant by that. He wondered if he was referring to the Tony he was supposed to be working with, and at the thought of hacking up yet another body he vomited all over the sheets, the bile singeing his throat as it spewed out of his mouth.

“That’s it. You’re quitting that job. I don’t care how much money you’re going to get for this, I don’t want to see you like this ever again. Now come on, get in the tub and I’ll clean this up,” Clint tugged on his arm and shooed him to the bathroom so he could clean up the puke-stained sheets.

Bruce nodded in agreement, then lurched off to get into the warm bathwater his concerned lover drew for him. He slowly put his feet into the tub and sank down into the soothing water, completely submerging his head in the process. As he held his breath, he began to think about everything that had happened that day, and it made him feel weak and incredibly vulnerable, as if his skin was gone and all of his organs were exposed.

 _What did they do to me? I never would have hurt someone like that, lost control of my… Strange ability. Did I really kill Steve, or is it just in my head? Maybe that was all a fake scene. Yeah, that’s it, it must have been fake. But how could they make it look so real? Who am I kidding, it was real. I destroyed his insides, I hacked him apart. How am I ever going to tell Clint? The police will probably be here at any moment… There’s no way I can make this right. Maybe I should look for Tony, try to tell him what I did so he won’t come in for the filming. I’ll set up a meeting with Mr. Fury and tell him I quit. Then I won’t have to worry about hurting any more people… One’s already too much. If there’s a heaven, there’s absolutely no way I’m going there now,_ Bruce emerged from the water, coughing up the water he accidentally swallowed while submerged in the warm fluid.

“Bruce, you know you don’t have gills, right?” Clint teased, and Bruce quickly turned his head to the right and saw his partner sitting on the seat of the toilet with a towel in his hand.

He tossed it to Bruce, and he proceeded to wipe the water away from his face. Bruce flashed an awkward smile in appreciation, and Clint nodded his head in acknowledgment.

“So I called Natasha for you… Told her you wouldn’t be reporting to that Fury guy anymore,” Clint said nonchalantly as he carefully studied Bruce’s face, noting that his skin was taking on its tan hue again.

“Uh, thanks. What did she have to say?” Bruce questioned, taking care to mask the fear in his voice, and he could feel his heart beat in his throat.

“She said that she’d be coming over here shortly to take you to go see him… Can I come along? I don’t like any of this and I don’t want something to happen to you. And don’t criticize the fact that I watch you like a haw-“ Clint began to say, but he was cut off when Natasha opened the bathroom door and walked inside.

“Dry off and get dressed now, Bruce. Hey Clint,” Natasha tipped her head up in greeting before walking out of the room to sit on the bed.

“Hey Natasha, can I come with you both?” Clint asked as he whooshed out of the room, and Bruce could hear her say no with absolutely no hesitation.

Bruce slowly got out of the tub, took the plug out of the drain and dried off with the towel Clint gave him. He wrapped it around his waist, walked into their bedroom and pulled out a dark blue t-shirt and light blue jeans from the closet.

“Why can’t I go, ‘Tasha? There’s something going on and I want to know what it is. Either you tell me or I’m not letting Bruce go with you,” Clint threatened as he glared at Natasha, who didn’t even bat an eyelash at his warning.

“Look, Nick has his methods and he likes to talk to people one on one. There’s nothing wrong, I can promise you that. We’re just going to work out better hours for Bruce to perform so he doesn’t come home looking like that again,” Natasha motioned to Bruce’s tired, worn out body, to which he simply nodded before he finished changing.

“Alright, but you better be right about this. If he comes home looking like this again you can believe we’re going to share words,” Clint replied harshly before walking over to Bruce to give him a kiss before leaving the bedroom.

“Hurry up, we don’t have much time, Bruce,” Natasha whispered as she grabbed Bruce by the hand and led him out of the apartment, and the two waved goodbye to Clint before leaving.

She started to run down the hallway of the apartment complex, dragging Bruce along with her. He tried to slow her down, but she was much stronger than she looked.

“Where are w-“ Bruce was immediately cut off when she covered his mouth with his free hand, and she dragged him into the elevator and quickly pushed the button to the lobby.

“Listen, I need to get you out of here for a while. I went to where you filmed today to bring you some coffee, and I… I saw what you did. I watched the whole thing, Bruce. Even when you decapitated him. I didn’t know Fury was going to make you do that, and I’m sorry I got you into this mess. I watched a few of his art films before, and they were very professional and well done. They all had some nudity, but they were beautiful. This… I don’t understand what he’s doing. I saw that his assistant injected you with something. Do you remember what it was?” Natasha asked as the elevator moved at an incredibly slow pace, and Bruce vomited again at the brutal memories that were beginning to seep back into his brain.

Natasha rubbed his back in large, slow circles in an attempt to soothe him, but it wasn’t very helpful. He cringed at her touch, and he was angry that she got him into this disgusting situation. It made Bruce sick that he killed someone of such beauty, such poise, and such potential. He began to remember the things that Steve said to him, and he remembered that Steve said he had a girlfriend, but he couldn’t recall what her name was. The only thing that really stuck out to him was the fact that he didn’t say anything about his female companion before he died, just about Tony. Bruce still wasn’t sure if Steve was referring to the near irresistible man that he saw in the folder, but he felt that it was highly unlikely that it was anyone else. He wondered if they were just good friends or possibly relatives, but he couldn’t say for certain.

As soon as they walked out of the elevator and outside of the apartment complex, Bruce and Natasha were accosted by several unidentifiable men, who quickly pulled out syringes and injected them with an unknown solution, knocking them both out cold.

When Bruce regained consciousness, he attempted to rub his eyes but found that he could not. His body went into panic mode, and when he looked around he realized that he was naked and shackled to the wall by his hands and legs as if he were being crucified. He tried to scream, but he could not, as he realized he had a ball gag in his mouth. Bruce drooled around it, and he could hear the droplets of saliva hit the floor with a splash. It was completely silent in the room, and as he looked around he realized he was back in that same basement he found himself in earlier the day before. The curtain was still covering half of the room, and he wondered what was behind it. Bruce immediately realized that Natasha was no longer by his side, and he squirmed and pulled on the restraints as he tried to call out her name, but it simply came out as a mumble.

“Hello Mr. Banner, I hope your dumbass is comfortable up there. You signed a contract, so I don’t understand how you thought you could just walk out on my project. We have three more shoots, Bruce, and then you’re done. Simple as that. Now if you don’t cooperate you’re going to be on the receiving end of one of these scenes, and I don’t think you want that. Maria, get him ready,” Fury spat as he walked up to Bruce and looked him directly in the eyes, sending a shiver down the brunet’s spine.

Bruce watched in horror as Maria opened up the hideous curtain, revealing a blindfolded Natasha, kneeling down on the floor. Her ankles were shackled together and her hands were cuffed together and held up by a chain hanging from a large hook on the ceiling. She was mumbling and crying, and blood was pouring out of her mouth. He looked down by her knees and noticed several white specs on the ground next to a pair of pliers, and Bruce had to hold back his vomit when he realized that they were her teeth. Fury, or Maria, he wasn’t sure who, had removed her teeth to silence her.

When he realized that Natasha would be his next victim, he began to rock back and forth in an attempt to break free, but Fury pulled a syringe out of his pocket and injected the drug into Bruce’s thigh, causing him to scream out in pain, though it was muffled by the gag. His world went red, and he felt a dark, unsettling rage overtake him. Bruce’s kind, hesitant demeanor was replaced by a hideous, lusty beast, and all he wanted to do was fuck Natasha’s bloody, gummy mouth.

Fury and Maria made quick work of his shackles, and the moment he was free he rushed over to Natasha’s body. He positioned himself in front of her and shoved his half-hard cock into Natasha’s mouth and began to fuck in and out. She tried to scream from the pain of his steadily growing dick grinding against her raw, bleeding gums no longer protected by teeth, but it was too large for her to utter anything. The Hulk that was Bruce’s cock continued to grow, cracking his friend’s jaw and breaking it completely off of its hinges while cutting off her oxygen supply at the same time. The feeling of a completely slack, disconnected jaw didn’t stop Bruce, and he became so engorged that ripped her lips and cheeks completely apart, and soon her body went completely limp. Bruce pulled out of the shredded remains of her face and came all over her chest, his semen mixing in with the blood dripping down from what was left of Natasha’s mouth and jaw. As soon as the final drop of cum left the tip of his dick, he blacked out and crashed down on his dead friend’s mutilated corpse, completely unconscious.

“Wake up, Mr. Banner. I’ve got some water for you and some pain medicine,” Maria snapped her fingers, jolting Bruce awake, and he screamed when he saw the sight in front of him.

Natasha’s severed head was sitting on his chest, staring directly at him. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head, so all he saw were whites. Bruce tried desperately to focus only on her dull, glassy eyes, but he couldn’t help but look at the rest of her face. The blood was now dry, but her ripped open mouth resembled the fragments of the melon he fucked all those years ago. The images of throat fucking her came back, and he had a phantom sensation of Natasha’s rough, yet moist, bleeding gums on his dick. He began to cry at the loss of his friend that helped him overcome his hesitations about his medical miracle, and he wished he could have taken her place instead. Bruce never wanted to hurt anyone, and it crushed him that he was being used to make snuff films for sick people who were in desperate need to get off on the deaths of others. He was racked with guilt and anguish when he realized he had taken two lives with his contractual consent, and all Bruce wanted to do was escape.

He watched as Maria pulled out a small case and prepared yet another shot for him and for the first time since he’d met her she let her guard down. Bruce realized that this was his only chance to escape, and he quickly grabbed Natasha’s head by her beautiful red hair and bashed it against the side of Maria’s skull, knocking her out instantly. She slipped off the bed and to the ground, and blood began to pour from a nasty gash near her temple; Bruce reasoned that a piece of his dead friend’s jawbone must have sliced into the thin, tender flesh of Maria’s head.

When Bruce rushed out of the room, he realized that he was no longer in the basement; he was in one of the upper levels of the abandoned apartment complex, as the walls were the hideous smoke stained yellow he noticed upon his first shoot. He felt sick to his stomach, and all he wanted to do was escape and find Clint. He was desperate for comfort and missed him more than he ever thought possible. If Clint was there, he would have killed everyone that ever used and abused Bruce, especially for something as horrific as a snuff film. At the same time, however, he wondered if Clint would take the blame upon himself, as he often thought a lot about his actions and the consequences.

It wasn’t the time to wonder about how Clint would feel though, and Bruce knew he had to find his way out. As he ran down the hallway, he noticed a room at the end of the hall had someone inside of it, lying down on a bed. The person was chained to the bed by their feet and hands, and they were on their side, facing away from the door. There were gashes in the person’s back, and he could see that they were shivering. As he walked closer, he could hear the person whimpering in pain and swearing under their breath, and much to his surprise it was a man.

He carefully walked in the room, taking care not to let anyone hear him. Bruce walked up to the man and clasped his hand around his mouth from behind.

“Shh, don’t make a sound, okay? I’m going to try and get you ou- Are you Tony?” Bruce’s jaw dropped he leaned forward and looked at the man’s naked body.

He’d heard of this happening before, but he’d never seen it in real life. Most men in the world did not contain the genetic makeup for the process to occur, but there were still enough to where it wasn’t a surprise to see one walking down the street. No one batted an eyelash at the sight, and secretly Bruce had wanted Clint to be one of those people, but he wasn’t. They went to a specialist to have Clint tested to see if he had the ability, but the two men were disappointed to find that they’d never be able to have what they always dreamed of. As he took in the sight in front of him, he finally realized what Steve’s last words meant.

“How far along are you? And your name is Tony, correct?” Bruce asked as he uncovered the man’s mouth and rushed over to the other side of the bed and kneeled down beside the bearded, middle aged man.

“Didn’t you feel me nod my head? Yes I’m Tony. And I’m at eight and a half months right now… At least those fuckers had the decency to chain me up on my side so I wouldn’t have to deal with the baby’s pressure. You ever been pregnant? If not let me tell you lying down on your back is fucking miserable… Fuck my back hurts,” Tony sighed as he moved his shackled hands near his belly, trying to find a more comfortable position for them.

“No, I wasn’t born with that ability, Tony. I really hoped my partner Clint would have been, but it just wasn’t in the cards I guess. And you have some nasty gashes on your back, who did this to you? Do you know where the keys to your cuffs are so I can get you out?” Bruce questioned as he put his hands on Tony’s, trying to soothe him in any way he could, though he knew nothing would help.

“No, but there’s a handsaw in the closet, I think. Along with the knife he used to cut me, that fucking son of a bitch. I’m going to rip that piece of shit to pieces… I was just minding my own business, walking back from my boyfriend’s place, well if you can call him that. We’re kind of seeing each other on the down low since he has a girlfriend and hasn’t broken up with her yet. He says he will though, he just doesn’t know how to do it. Personally I think he’s lying to me but when you’re knocked up you just want to be around the baby daddy all the time. It fucking sucks,” Tony whined as he looked over at Bruce, who pulled a hand saw out a dresser drawer located in the closet.

“Just sit still while I do this. I don’t want to cut you… I’ve hurt enough people as it is because of him,” Bruce’s voice trailed off as he sawed away at the shackles keeping Tony’s legs connected to the bed frame.

“What’d that dumb Goth pirate with the atrocious leather eye patch make you do? Please tell me you didn’t cut people like he did me,” Tony stared at Bruce, and the look in the ex porn star’s eyes was enough to tell Tony what had happened.

“Holy shit he made you kill someone. How’d he make you do it? Threaten you at gun point or something? Or did he pull out his pirate sword, scold you for being a swashbucklin’ pirate and threaten to make you walk the plank?” Tony joked, and Bruce took a quick mental note of the fact that the pregnant stranger he was helping used humor in an attempt to downplay stressful situations.

“Was the guy you had relations with named Ste-” Bruce began to ask, but immediately two strong, intimidating men rushed into the room, grabbed Bruce by the wrists and dragged him away, leaving Tony all alone, swearing to no one.


	5. Chapter 5

The men dragged Bruce up to the uppermost level of the abandoned apartment, which was a completely open space. The walls were white and made of an incredibly thick drywall, which Bruce assumed was to help soundproof the room. The floor was made of dull gray linoleum, a perfect choice because Fury and his team could clean up the blood that he knew would be spilled in a matter of seconds. There was a small bed in the left hand corner of the room, and he saw legs peeking out of a bright red blanket, the person they were attached to he presumed to be dead. There was a large, ninety inch flat screen television on the right hand side of the room and a smooth metal bench in front of it. Other than the bed, the television and the bench, the room was completely barren.

“Tell me why you thought it was a good idea to not only kill Maria but to try and free him? I wasn’t going to show him what you did, but I’m afraid I have no choice now. It’s not your place to meddle, Mr. Banner. Bring him in,” Fury snapped his fingers, and Bruce felt seething, vicious butterflies rip apart his stomach as Tony was led in with a bag over his head.

Tony’s hands were still shackled in front of him, though Bruce noticed much to his disgust that his captors cut into the tender flesh on his C cup breasts. A small amount of blood was trickling down from the wounds, and when Bruce tried to reach out and touch Tony, Nick pulled him away and slapped a pair of handcuffs on him.

“Now sit down on that damn bench, and if you close your eyes during this part of the film I’m going to gouge your eyes out. We clear?” Fury growled as he dragged Bruce over to the hard metal surface and shoved him onto it, next to the miserable pregnant man sitting next to him.

As soon as they released the bag from Tony’s head, Bruce stared wide-eyed at his fellow captive’s face; their attackers had sewn his mouth shut. He looked at Bruce with puppy dog eyes and mumbled something, though he could not understand him. There was crusted blood on the pregnant man’s lips, cheeks, and chin, and Bruce felt an overwhelming desire to kiss and hold Tony, make the pain go away. The thought shocked him, and he immediately pushed it out of his mind and replaced them with thoughts of Clint, though they returned to Tony again

“This is the future of pornography, boys. Snuff porn, Bruce! Snuff porn!” Fury laughed maniacally as the film began to play, and Bruce’s memories came flooding back to him from first day of the shoot.

He remembered the stab of the needle in his back, chasing Steve up the stairs, ignoring his pleas and fucking him senseless. He remembered the way it felt when his cock grew inside of Steve, and he could almost feel Steve’s insides ripping apart at the seams around his dick. He remembered the way the leather handle of the machete felt as he brought it down on Steve’s neck and decapitated him. Worst of all, he remembered lapping up the blonde’s metallic, dark red blood.

Bruce felt his heart break when he looked over at Tony. The man’s hands were clenched into fists so tight that his knuckles were white, his face was beet red and tears were streaming down his face. He looked over at Bruce and stared at him, his eyes expressing an intense desire for vengeance for his dead lover’s death. Much to Bruce’s surprise, however, Tony didn’t appear to be angry at him; rather he nodded his head in the direction of Fury and his cronies and made a motion of strangulation with his hands. Tony was no idiot, Bruce had no doubt about that; he figured it out when the pregnant man asked him who Fury made him kill. If Fury had wanted Tony to turn against him and rip him to shreds, he was completely mistaken. The only thing that terrified Bruce at this point was that he would be injected with yet another strange drug and be forced to rape and kill the attractive, radiantly pregnant man next to him.

He felt a strong desire to protect and love Tony, although he was not sure why. It was as if he’d known Tony his whole life, and the feelings he felt were far stronger than those he ever had for Clint. It frustrated, saddened, and crushed Bruce to know that he was thinking about someone more than the man he had intended to marry, and if they ever got out alive he wasn’t sure what he’d do. He’d never cheat on Clint, there was no question about that; but he felt that things may not work out with his UPS boyfriend if he escaped. His partner would never understand what happened, never be willing to let the topic go, and Bruce was terrified that Clint would go out and kill them on his behalf.

Bruce quickly snapped out of his unsettling daydream when he was yanked away from the bench by his hair. He knew by the strong, firm grip that it was Nick, and he was terrified about what was to come. Fury led him over to the bed on the other side of the room, and commanded the men to grab their cameras and prepare for filming. Fury grabbed yet another needle from his pocket and stuck it into the tender flesh of his left ass cheek, and he screamed out in pain. He noticed at the corner of his eye that one of the men was carrying a chair with a long, thick dildo on it in his left hand and dragging Tony with the other. He slammed down the chair next to the bed and forced Tony onto the dildo, causing him to mumble out in pain. Bruce could see that he wanted to scream, and it broke his heart to know that he couldn’t open his mouth very far in risk of ripping out the stitches and making the situation far worse. If Bruce ever got out of this alive, he was going to carefully remove the stitches and take him to a hospital, if there was any way to do so without making himself look like the attacker. Maybe there were some doctors who didn’t ask questions in Brooklyn and Tony would know some.

After having the luxury of several minutes of contemplation, the drug overwhelmed him and took over his senses. Bruce began to froth at the mouth like a rabid animal, and his desire for sex kicked into overdrive. He was never a lusty man when he was sober and drug free and he was content to go long periods of time without sex. It never bothered him as much as everyone else he knew, but he was willing to fuck for a paycheck and for Clint’s need for sex at least five times a week. It did make him feel wanted in a positive way, but he didn’t want to become a carnal, instinctual, vile creature like this. But he couldn’t find the strength to take over the effects of the drug with his mind, and several seconds later he was spreading the ass cheeks of the person on the bed and fucking them into oblivion.

His Hulk began to grow at a rapid rate, and he felt as if he’d fucked this ass before. It was familiar, comfortable, and a little loose but still pleasant. His cock swelled at the strange security he felt in his drug altered state, and he could no longer hold back. His dick grew larger than it had ever been in every single shoot he’d done in his life, and the person’s ass began to tear from the unnatural stretch. There was blood staining the white and red sheets, and there was so much that the person underneath him would surely die, if he was not dead already.

“Look at your masterpiece, Bruce,” Fury said with a disturbing grin as he walked over to the bed and pulled the red blanket away from the person’s face, revealing Clint, who was so drugged up that it was obvious that he was unsure as to what was going on, though tears were streaming down his face and there was a saliva and blood mixture coming out of his mouth.

Clint briefly looked up at Bruce before he lost consciousness, and as Bruce’s cock reached a horrifically large mass it caused Clint’s insides to explode. Clint’s head fell back down onto the mattress, taking one last shallow breath before his breathing stopped altogether. The expression that Clint gave Bruce automatically snapped him out of his drugged, sex zombie like state and he pulled out of Clint with a wet, atrocious pop. He saw the damage he’d done, and when he pulled out of Clint’s bloody torn apart asshole his dead boyfriend’s colon and intestines prolapsed out of his horrifically disgusting gaping hole, and Bruce promptly vomited all over his dead partner’s remains.

“This is the most bad ass film I’ve ever done… I picked the right actor, damn straight,” Fury stated coldly with a tinge of pride in his voice, and before he realized that Bruce’s mind defeated the drugs, though a bit too late, he jumped onto Fury and pinned him to the ground.

“You think this is beautiful work, you sick man! I’ll show you beautiful work!” Bruce cried out as he ripped off Fury’s eye patch and shoved his still hard cock into Nick’s damaged eye, causing him to scream bloody murder.

Bruce could feel himself push through into Fury’s brain, and he allowed his cock to “Hulk Out” and he let his cock grow to such a massive size in Nick’s head that it exploded, just like the fruit from so long ago. There were pieces of brain matter, bits of skull, and blood all over the floor, and Fury’s one good eye flew so far that it landed on Tony’s naked body, causing him to wiggle in disgust until it fell off his lap.

The two cameramen tried to attack him, but he was so angry that his entire body became enlarged and a dark shade of green. He lost complete control of his senses, and his vision became blurred with rage. Fury’s henchmen tried to run away, but they only moved several steps before Bruce grabbed them by their torsos, pressed their bodies together and ripped them completely in half. Organs splattered all over the room, along with pieces of spinal cord. He then took the top half of their remains and smashed them on the ground, destroying any semblance of the human qualities that they once had.

After annihilating everyone who played a role in forcing him to kill three innocent people, including his best friend and boyfriend, he returned to his normal state of being. Bruce looked at what he’d done and felt a strange sense of pride and relief that those sick, twisted individuals were dead for good and would never hurt another soul again.

He slowly remembered that Tony was chained up to a chair with handcuffs, so he ran over to Fury’s blood splattered  remains and rummaged through his trench coat pockets. Bruce luckily found the keys to the cuffs in a hidden pocket near Fury’s left pec, and he ran over to Tony and promptly set him free. He carefully pulled Tony off of the chair, taking care not to pull him off the large dildo too fast. Tony groaned when he was finally freed, and he rubbed his right butt cheek to emphasize the pain. Bruce noticed his eyes were large and he was in complete shock, and he reasoned that it was because of the fact that Bruce became a large, green monster. It had never happened to him before, and he wondered where it came from.

“We’re going to find a doctor and get your mouth fixed up, okay? I don’t know where we’ll go but we’ll find someone, Tony. I promise you that. I’m not going to let this happen to you ever again. Now wait here, I’m going to see if they have any ammonia to clear the evidence that we ever touched them,” Bruce reassured Tony before leaving the room and looking into each room before finding a bathroom.

 Much to his relief, there was a bottle of ammonia in the cabinet underneath the sink, along with a mask that covered the entire nose and mouth region; Fury must have used these items to clean up Steve’s body a day or two before. He rushed back into the room, shooed Tony out and sprayed each corpse with the smelly fluid before going to the room he was held in earlier and sprayed Maria’s corpse as well.

“Okay, I just need to go down to the basement now and clean up my… My friend’s body,” Bruce choked out as he grabbed Tony by the hand and carefully led him down the stairs, making sure he didn’t fall and risk the baby’s life.

He had Tony sit down on a chair on the first floor of the apartment complex, went down to the basement, sprayed Natasha’s corpse and rushed back up the stairs in a flash. He didn’t want to leave Tony alone for long in this state, and he led him out of the complex and into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

As they walked around in the dangerous, questionable alleys of Brooklyn near the abandoned apartments, they were lucky enough to run into a prostitute. She noticed Tony’s sewed up mouth and pregnant belly, and she told them about the time her pimp knocked her up and brutalized her mouth as well, pointing out the scars from the incident. Bruce asked her if there was a doctor in the area that didn’t ask questions, and much to his relief she led them to the place where she was taken care of for her injuries.

There was a door in the middle of the alleyway, and she knocked in a strange pattern, notifying the doctor that it was urgent. When the woman opened the door, she quickly grabbed Bruce and Tony by the hands, waved goodbye to the friendly prostitute and shut the door. They watched as she bolted it closed with seven different types of locks, which calmed Bruce and Tony down tremendously.

As she un-sewed his lips and cleaned and patched up the small puncture wounds above and below Tony’s lips, he put his hands on his belly and groaned in pain. The doctor quickly realized that the stress of whatever ordeal they had encountered caused him to go into labor, and she swiftly helped him onto the table. His water broke, sending the mucous fluid gushing from a hole above Tony’s asshole and onto the table, completely dousing the wax paper that covered it.

From a reproductive class that Bruce had taken in college, he learned that for some strange reason pregnant men became pregnant from anal sex but had a hole that opened up in their perineum, allowing for the child to pass through when it was time to give birth. No one in the scientific community was able to figure it out, as the hole only came into existence right when the baby was ready to be born and completely disappeared when the child came out of the body. The process only took minutes, much to the father’s delight, and while it was an excruciating process it didn’t last for long. While it was a strange and somewhat unsettling scientific anomaly to many, Bruce thought the process was beautiful, and he was thankful that process did not cause any infections or complications for the fathers, unlike mothers.

Bruce grabbed Tony’s hand with both hands and caressed it gently in an attempt to soothe him, and Tony glared at him in return. The doctor urged him to breathe and push, and after several agonizing minutes Tony cried out and he gave birth to the late Steve’s child. The doctor held it up, told him that it was a healthy baby boy and wiped it clean of fluids with a wipe. She handed the child to Tony, and he began to cry.

“Bruce, this is so goddamn awful. He’s dead and he’s never coming back… Christ! What did I do to deserve all of this? Why couldn’t they have just taken some piece of scum off the street? Sure he was a cheating asshole but he deserved better than what happened to him! Now I’m all alone with this… This bastard and no one’s going to help me. Steve, thanks a lot for fucking me over once again!” Tony looked up to the sky and shook his fist in rage, though Bruce knew he didn’t mean the hurtful things he said about Steve.

“My boyfriend died today at my hands, Tony… I loved him a lot and he made me feel better about myself, and I can’t thank him enough for that. Clint wanted nothing but for me to be happy, and really regret wanting to get back into this. Could I make it up to you and help you with your baby? I know it’ll never make up for the things I’ve done, but I feel a strange connection to you and I want to be in your life…” Bruce’s voice trailed off, and his face felt hot and flushed with embarrassment for disclosing his strange feelings for Tony.

“Might as well let you help me out, you did save me I guess. And I’ll be honest, there’s something about you that makes me feel… Weird. Like I miss Steve and I loved him and wish he was here to see his little illegitimate bundle of joy, but there’s something about you that makes me feel, I don’t know, hopeful I guess. And what in the fuck happened back there? You turned into this giant green rage monster and it was terrifying. Bad ass, but freaky as hell. I’ve heard of that kind of thing happening before, but it’s intense to see it in real life… You must be one of those mutants,” Tony rambled as he looked up at Bruce, shrugging his shoulders at the same time.

“I don’t know… Really the only thing that’s happened to me is my… You know grows and turns green. I guess if I’m angry enough it overtakes all of me. I’m sorry you had to see that,” Bruce answered apologetically has he put his hand on Tony’s shoulder and gently rubbed it.

“Don’t be sorry, Bruce. You did a damn good thing. You destroyed all of those sons of bitches, and even though you’re physically responsible for both of the people we cared about’s deaths, you didn’t mean to do it because they shot you up with some weird shit. I’m just so pissed that all of this happened. None of us deserved this, but I guess at least we’ve got each other,” Tony replied with a weak smile, and Bruce could tell it was genuine.

“You’ll have me as long as you need me, Tony, I promise. Now let’s focus on the only good thing that came out of this situation… Do you know what you’re going to name the baby, Tony?” Bruce asked in curiosity, hoping that the name would have some significant meaning.

“Steven Grant,” Tony replied without hesitation, and the name made tears well up in Bruce’s eyes, and he placed a delicate kiss to Steven’s little nose, hoping that in time they could get past the horrors they were subjected to and become a happy, somewhat normal family.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I WARNED YOU. 
> 
> I hope to all of those who proceed that you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
